Love Stories
by Megera
Summary: (Cats) Tugger has "romantical difficulties" and learns a little about love. Rated for language


Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or the characters, they belong to RUG, TSE, ALW, and all other applicable parties.

Love Stories

The Rum Tugger was not in a good mood. While trying to make his usual, uneventful trip to the junkyard, he had been chased by a huge pollicle, was nearly run over by a truck, and grabbed by some disgusting human girl who called him Fluffykins and managed to tie pink ribbons into his fur.

When he finally arrived at the junkyard, muddy with a stray ribbon still dangling from his tail, the other cats could tell he wanted to be left alone. He heard Alonzo and Munkustrap stifle laughter as he walked by, along a whistle from Mungojerrie. Flashing them an evil look, he climbed seething, to the highest point in the junkyard and sprawled out on a chair.

"Damn humans and their gender confusion." he muttered, trying to get the ribbon off his tail. The chair was on the small side and as the lion cat tumbled around, becoming more and more frustrated, the chair became more and more unbalanced. To Tugger's surprise, it slanted sharply enough to send him falling, landing practically on top of Electra and Etcetera. He lay there for a moment, wide eyed and frazzled. The young queens were silent for a moment, then, getting over their initial shock, began to giggle.

"Tugger, you're in a bad way." Electra said, shaking her head. "What happened?"

Tugger, to frustrated to explain, simply held up his tail.

The two queens laughed harder at this.

"I really don't need any further ridicule." he grumbled.

"Oh, poor Tugger. Let me help." Etcetera studied the little bow for a moment, then, with one well placed swipe, the ribbon fell to the ground. "There. Now you can show yourself 'round the other toms."

Tugger let out a sigh of relief, examining his tail. "Thanks, Cetty. You're a life saver. I think I'm going to go brood for a while."

"Chose your brooding spot a little more carefully." Electra said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah." he scowled, making his way back up towards the chair. "This time, I'll go under it." he said to himself, scooting under the chair. It was more comfortable and offered more shade, which was a plus. He didn't want his bad mood spoiled by the sunshine.

He gave himself a good grooming and stretched out, using the height of his perch to observe the rest of the cats in the junkyard.

Mistoffelees was talking to Victoria, Alonzo was strutting around, trying to catch Bombalurina's eye. Jenny was scolding Tumblebrutus for something, and Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were sneaking up behind Munkustrap, carrying what looked like a cup full of mud between them.

Tugger laughed softly, murmuring words of encouragement. "C'mon guys, you can do it. For Pete's sake, Teazer, don't laugh." The pretty burglar managed to control her laughter and the cup was dumped all over the gray tabby.

Munkustrap jumped up, scowling, making a grab for the duo. They were too fast for him, however, dancing just beyond his reach. Demeter came to soothe Munkustrap and the tabbies escaped through the drain pipe.

Tugger smiled and continued scanning the junkyard. His eyes came to rest on Electra and Etcetera. They had grown into really beautiful cats. They had often been over-shadowed by Victoria and Jemima, the tribe's most celebrated young queens. Electra's raven colored coat gleamed, the colorful streaks giving it an exotic flavor. Etcetera's coat, which had been on the fluffy side when she was younger, had become sleek and polished, the pale tabby stripes an outward sign of her colorful character.

She had become calmer as she had aged. She wasn't anywhere near as serene as Victoria, but she didn't squeal nearly as much as she used to and she no longer fainted when Tugger passed. His little fan club was growing up.

"Hey, tiger." a sultry voice said behind him. He smiled and moved over, making room for Bombalurina. "What happened to your lovely ribbon?"

Tugger rolled his eyes. "Cetty got it off for me." he gestured down to where the two queens sat.

"They've really grown up pretty haven't they?"

"Yeah."

"Soon they'll be getting mates."

"Yeah."

"Tugger, are you jealous?"

"What?"

"Come on, you've got this far away look in your eyes. What gives? Do you miss your groupies?"

Tugger smiled ruefully. "A little, I suppose."

"Well, don't worry. Cassandra's nearly ready for her litter, then you'll have a whole new fan club."

"Speaking of litters and starting families and the like, when do you think Munk and Demeter will get around to having a batch of their own?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"If he heard you call him Munk, he'd kill you. And I don't know. They'd be great parents. A little over-protective maybe."

"Especially Demi."

"Can you imagine, little Munkustraps and Demis running around?"

"They'd be really boring, serious, responsible kits."

Bombalurina laughed. "Maybe they'd be complete opposites. Total rebels."

"Nah, it's much more fun to think of them as little copies of their parents."

Bomba looked down at the junkyard. "What about Victoria? If she and Misto hooked up . . ."

"Oh Heaviside help us. A whole litter of tiny, black and white, graceful dancers. They'd put the rest of us to shame."

"Jemima and Pounce?" she suggested.

"I don't think the world could handle the cuteness." he groaned.

"Jerrie and Teazer?"

Tugger laughed at this. "Can you imagine those two as parents? It'd be a riot if they had a batch of trouble makers just like them."

Bomba was quiet for a moment. "Tugger and Bomba?"

Tugger looked at her. Her eyes were completely serious, totally void of their usual teasing. He searched for the right words. "Well, they'd be good looking, that's for sure!" he held his breath, waiting for her reaction.

"Yeah." she smiled vaguely.

"Bomba!" Demeter stood under them, calling to her sister.

"Later, tiger." Bombalurina descended the heap, swinging her hips all the way down.

"Kids?" Tugger said softly to himself. The thought had honestly never really crossed his mind. Obviously, it was something Bomba had been thinking about. When had he and Bomba become so serious? They had been together for a while. It was only natural that she start thinking of their future. Why shouldn't they have a litter of their own? He was an adult tom, it was time to start acting like it. He loved Bomba. Didn't he?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Of course he loved her. He sighed. "Don't worry about it," he told himself, and went back to spying on the rest of the junkyard.

A few days later, his conversation with Bomba was still on his mind. He was sitting with Munkustrap, who was talking about something fairly serious, but Tugger's mind was miles away.

"So I've been thinking about asking Mungojerrie what he knows about them, then consulting with-"

"Why isn't Demi pregnant?" Tugger blurted out.

Munkustrap gave him a quizzical look. "What?"  
"What I mean is, when are you guys gonna have kits?"

"I don't know. Eventually. This just isn't the time."

"Why?"

"Because there's too much else going on right now."

"When will you be ready?"

"Tugger, why are you suddenly so concerned about Demi and I's reproductive decisions?" Munkustrap said, becoming frustrated.

"Because. . . I think Bomba wants to have some kits."

"Well, that's great. You're a bit of a free spirit, but I think you'd be a great-"

"No, you don't get it. I'm not ready. I don't know if I even want to be a father."

Munkustrap smiled knowingly. "You're just nervous. I know you. You and Bomba will be great parents. Deep down, I'm sure you want to settle down and start a family."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Tugger sighed. He felt like a child being patronized. As if Munkustrap was so much older.

"Now, back the matter at hand. So if he agrees. . ."

The Rum Tum Tugger had returned to his "brooding place" under the chair. He was considering a nap when he heard a rustle behind him and saw Etcetera standing there.

She smiled her brilliant smile. "Hey. Mind if I join you?"

He was still not in the best of moods, but her smile was like sunshine, and he smiled back. He patted the space next to him.

She sat and peered over the edge of his little cliff. "So, this is what you do up here. You spy!" 

Tugger laughed. "Yeah, stupid, huh?"

"No, not stupid, but a little naughty." she giggled. 

"Anything I can do that might annoy Munkustrap."

"If one was really naughty, one could pelt unsuspecting cats with this lovely throwing fodder." she gestured to the small bits of rubbish that lay all around.

"Now who's the naughty one?"

She grinned and continued to observe the happenings below her. "Misto and Vickie are getting pretty cozy."

Tugger looked where she was looking and saw the two cats. It looked like Misto was getting a grooming from the white queen.

"Well, what do ya know. I thought she and Plato were a sure thing." 

"I think it was more of a convenient thing. They were both just sort of in the moment during the ball. I don't think either one of them wanted any more to come of it." Etcetera said, stretching. 

"Victoria and Mistoffelees." he smiled to himself. "It fits, I suppose. It's sort of funny actually, I figured they were both to shy to make any kind of move."

Etcetera laughed at this. "Victoria is not shy. She's many things, but definitely not shy."

"Really? She seems shy."

"It's because you don't know her as well as I do. She can be what Jenny'd call a hellion."

"Are we talking about the same queen here? White Victoria? Bendy Victoria?"

"I'm-Victoria-delicate-and-demur? Yes, the same. She uses her coloring to her advantage." Etcetera laughed. "Misto probably didn't even stand a chance."

"They'll have graceful kits," he said, thinking of his conversation with Bomba.

Etcetera rolled her eyes. "Sickening thought, isn't it?"

"So if Vickie's with Misto, who's Plato with?"

"Well, nothing's official yet, but Jemi's got it bad for him."

"I get the feeling Plato won't object much."

"Yeah." she was quiet for a moment. "You know, I love Jemi and Vickie like sisters, I really do, but sometimes I wish I had uglier friends."

He looked at her and felt himself smiling again. "Oh, Cetty. I know you and El get the short end of the stick sometimes, but don't let it get you down. A soprano voice and flexible legs won't get you everything."

"Well, it gets some things." she said, almost offhandedly, watching Victoria and Mistoffelees groom one another."

"ETCY!" the queen jumped up, startled. She looked around frantically, her eyes finally resting on Tumblebrutus.

"WHAT D'YA WANT?" she bellowed back. Tugger covered his ears.

"I'M GOING MOUSE HUNTING WITH ELECTRA! DO YOU WANNA COME?"

"SURE!" she flashed Tugger her brilliant smile and said softly "Bye."

"Bye, Cetty."

As she made her way down the heap towards her brother, he found himself very sad to see her go.

The three young cats left the junkyard and Tugger decided he had had enough brooding for one day and followed in Etcetera's paw prints to the junkyard below.

It wasn't long before Bomba found him. "Where you been, doll?"

"No where special." he smiled automatically, rubbing against her shoulder.

"I was thinking that tonight you and I could-"

"Tonight?" his voice squeaked.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "You and I could-"

"I can't!" he said quickly. "That is I. . . I've. . ." he searched his mind frantically for an excuse. He saw Mistoffelees walking behind Bomba.

"Misto!" the black and white tom jumped. "Misto had something to show me tonight. Right, Misto?" Bomba turned to face the magician and Tugger nodded at him behind her back.

"Um. . . yeah. I really need to show Tugger my. . . "

"What?" Bomba asked, getting annoyed.

"Trick. Yeah, I've got this. . . new trick." he finished lamely.

"Fine." Bombalurina said shortly, stalking off.

The toms watched her leave. There was a silence.

"Uh. . . Tugger?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did I just lie to Bomba?"

"I don't really know"

"Well, as long as we're clear."

Feeling a little more social the next day, he milled around, talking with Alonzo and Skimble, who was back after several days of riding the rails. To the older tom's dismay, Jennyanydots was away with Jellyorum, as she wasn't expecting Skimble back that day. They passed the time waiting for the gumbie cat listening to Skimble's most recent adventures. The railway cat was in the middle of a dramatic re-enactment of a catching a rather large rat when five cats entered the junkyard. They came in sets of two and three. The first was Jenny and Jelly, who came in laughing and chatting. 

"Jenny!" Skimble yelled, giving her a huge smile.

"Skimble!" she ran to him and they flung their arms around each other. "I thought you wouldn't be back until day after tomorrow!"

"Well, I got back sooner than expected!"

"Oh, it's good to see you!" 

A blaze of dark fur streaked into the junkyard, nearly running over Jenny and Skimble, followed closely by a white and brown streak. The first streak, aka Electra, ran into an old oven, followed by Tumblebrutus. A moment later, Etcetera came in at a more relaxed pace.

"Hello everyone!" she said, observing the small crowd. "Nice to see you, Skimble."

"Hello, lass!"

"And Jenny, 'Lonzo, Jelly, Tugger." she said with a nod to each of them.

"How'd the hunt go yesterday?" he asked, as the two of them began walking towards the other side of the yard.

"Pretty good." she grinned. "Better, than good actually. Tumble was bragging that he could catch twice as many mice as El and I put together."

"And?"  
"I caught four, Tumble caught three. And El," her smile widened, "caught eight."

Tugger laughed. "Good for her I'll bet that shut your brother up."

"You'd think. He got all huffy about it."

"It's because he's a young, studly tom. It means he was trying to impress you two."

"Yeah, real impressive." she laughed.

"It's just the way toms are. We get stupid around queens, because they scare us, I suppose."

"Even you?"

"Sometimes, I guess."

"I don't believe it."

"Have you ever seen Bomba when she's mad?"

Etcetera giggle. "Okay, I see you're point."

"Don't go spreading it around or anything." 

"Never. You're secret's safe with me." she winked at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"Uh. . . so Demi says Cassandra could have her kits any day now." he wanted to snatch back the words as soon as he said them. They reminded him of Bomba.

"Really? Oo, I can't wait! How's Admetus?"

"Nervous. He's really been hovering over Cassie. She's trying to be nice about it, but her patience is wearing thin, I think."

"Well, I can't blame her. She's got enough company when she's alone, after all."

"True." he felt a cool wind and looked up. Dark clouds were gathering. "I think it's going to rain." Thunder rumbled. "Make that storm."

"Yay!"

"'Yay'?" he repeated.

"I love storms. The lightning's so pretty and when the thunder claps, it like you're very soul shakes. And when it slows down, you can run around in the rain." she looked up at the sky expectantly.

As if she were beckoning it, rain began to fall. All of the cats in the yard scattered, including Tugger. He ran under a box, yelling for Etcetera to get out of the rain.

She just laughed as the fat raindrops left streaks in her fur.

"Come out, Tugger!"

"Are you crazy? What kind of cat are you?"

"A wet one!" she yelled triumphantly. "Come on! It's not storming, really. The rain's even warm!"

He shook his head.

She went to him, took him by the paws and pulled him out into the open.

"See? Warm!"

He forced his tense body to relax. The water was at least lukewarm and the sensation was invigorating. He laughed and turned his head up, letting the water run down his face.

"Etcy!" Jemima called from the safety of another box.

"Jemi, come out! It's great!"

Electra, feeling bold, stepped out of the oven. Motioning for Tumblebrutus to join her.

"Come on, Jemima. It's not too bad!" she called to her friend. Slowly, the queen stepped out, one paw at a time. She stood for a moment, feeling the water. Her face broke into a slow smile. "Hey everybody!" she yelled. "Come out!"

All of the cats that were in the junkyard eased their way out of their hiding places and a rain dance began.

Victoria jumped in the mud, splashing Mistoffelees. Jellyorum and Asparagus swayed slowly together, laughing and talking softly. Skimble swung Jenny around in a spirited tango. Coricopat and Tantomile walked in unison around the clearing. Shy Exotica let Alonzo take her paw. Demeter managed to get Munkustrap out the chest they'd been in and he soon relaxed, laughing and splashing about. The only ones not present were Cassandra and Admetus, who were at their pet's home, which was understandable. Cassandra was getting to round to dance comfortably. Bomba was also gone, her pets had taken her to the vet. She was sure to come back in an irritable mood.

"Care to dance, Miss Cetty?" Tugger asked, with an exaggerated bow to the tabby.

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Rum Tum Tugger." she batted her lashes and extended a paw.

He took her in his arms, laughing and soaked, and spun her around the yard. He felt light and happy and free.

Tugger had returned to his place under the chair. It was becoming a habit. He had a feeling Bomba was less than pleased with him, which might have something to do with the fact that he was avoiding her. He felt like a moron. What *was* his problem? Did other toms get so terrified at the thought of becoming a father? Probably not Munkustrap, but he wasn't natural, Tugger decided. He wasn't afraid of anything. Was it him? Or was it Bomba? Maybe she was what scared him so. He hadn't slept well, he had strange dreams all night. He would be with one cat, be it Bomba or Admetus and they would always turn into Etcetera. Things were getting weird.

He needed more advice. "Oh, Everlasting Cat. Back to Munkustrap."

Once again, Munkustrap was going on about all sorts of very important and very boring things. 

"That seems like the most logical way to go, I think, and I'm sure that-"

"Yeah, that's sounds great. Hey listen, when did you know that you loved Demi?"  
Munkustrap sighed. "Tugger, I don't know. What's gotten into-"  
"Yes, you do. C'mon, tell me the story."

"This isn't really the-"

"Please? How often do I ask you for favors?"

"Well, now actually-"

"Never mind," he said quickly. "C'mon, it'll just take a minute."

"Tugger, there's more impor-"

"Please?"

"Promise you won't interrupt?" Munkustrap asked, giving in.

"I promise. Now spill."

He sighed again. "It just started with, well, protecting her. I thought it was just natural at first, I mean, that's my job, you know? And with the whole Macavity thing. . . Over time, I realized it was becoming more." his eyes got a faraway look. "Every day, I wanted to be with her more and more. Eventually, I decided it had to be love. I hardly noticed any other queens. She made me feel like. . . like I could. . . fly. And, well, the rest is history, I guess."

"So your love grew, like, what? a flower or something?"

Munkustrap smiled slightly. "Something like that."

"So love grows like a flower." he said, screwing up his face.

"Now, if you're quite satisfied. . ."

Back under his chair, Tugger watched the junkyard. He searched for and found Etcetera, sitting near the tire and talking to Pounce. He felt a pang of jealousy as Pounce brushed up against her. He could almost hear her playful giggle. It had been days since the rain dance, he had talked with Etcetera several times since. Every time she laughed or looked at him in that happy, kind way, his insides would jump. He couldn't clear his thoughts. "I need to talk to someone else. Munk isn't as helpful as I had hoped."

He scanned the junkyard, looking for a suitable cat to discuss his problems with.

He saw a lump that appeared to be Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. Tugger nodded. If two cats ever belonged with each other, those two were it. Mungojerrie had to know something of love. The calicos appeared to be napping. Remembering Etcetera's "naughty" suggestion, Tugger looked around him for something small and throw-able. He grabbed a wad of tinfoil and threw it down. It was too light and the wind took it. Frowning, he grabbed a smallish rock. "Hope it doesn't hit Teazer," he said softly, taking aim.

The rock hit its mark. Mungojerrie head popped up and he looked around, furiously for the perpetrator. When his eyes landed on Tugger, the lion cat smiled and gestured Jerrie to him with his paw. Scowling, Mungojerrie disentangled himself from Rumpelteazer, making his way to Tugger.

"Jeez, Tugga, if ya wanted to talk to me you coulda jus' asked. Lucky for you ya got good aim. Teaza woulda killed ya if you'd hit her."

"Well, I took my chances. I need to ask you something."

"Whot?"

"How did you know Rumpelteazer was The One?"

Jerrie squinted at him. Then his face broke into a wide grin. "Tugga, do you need romantical help?"

"Kind of. Will you quit smirking and answer the damn question?"

"I dunno. There was never anyone else but Teaza. She's my best friend an' my partner."

"That's all you can tell me?"

"Whot do ya want me to say? That when Oi saw 'er there was music an' fireworks?"

"Kind of."

"It doesn't work loike that."

"Well, how the hell does it work?"

"Watch ya mouth, Oi'll tell Jenny, Oi will." he smiled cheekily. "Listen, Tugga, Oi think it's different for everybody. Teaza an' Oi had always been together, an' one day, it just came to me that Oi never wanted us to be apart."

Tugger, to his horror, felt his eyes tearing up. He turned away from Jerrie to wipe at them.

Jerrie pretend not to notice. "Tugga, what's the problem? Havin' doubts about you an' Bomba?"

"I don't know, Jerrie. She wants to have kits and I don't know and I keep thinking about Etcetera and I think I'm going to throw up." he flopped down miserably.

"Tugga," Jerrie said gently, "this is gonna sound corny an' stupid, but it's true. Ya just gotta follow your heart." he paused. "If ya tell anyone I said that Oi'll shave ya bald in your sleep."

"Don't worry. If you tell anyone about my "romantical difficulties", I'll tell Munkustrap that it was you who knicked his collar and left it in a mud puddle."

The calico grinned and winked. "Sounds fair. Is that all?" he cast a longing look towards Rumpelteazer. 

"Just one more thing." Tugger said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about me and Bomba?"

Mungojerrie sat down. "Well, ya match, Oi guess. Oi mean, you're the best lookin' tom in the yard, next to me o-course, an' Bomba," his grin widened. "She's the best lookin' of the queens. Next to Teaza o-course. Ya both like attention, ya both are big flirts. Ya seem to fit." he shrugged. "Maybe tha's bad. Could ya ever trust each other? If Bomba was my mate, Oi'd be a much bigger jerk than Oi am." he sighed, becoming flustered and wishing he was back with Rumpelteazer in the sun. "If Oi was you, Oi'd ask myself why Oi was with Bomba."

Tugger's ears twitched. That made sense.

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah, Oi know."

"Thanks."

"Oi'm pretty good at this." Jerrie said to himself as he left Tugger to his brooding. "Oi should start charging a fee!"

Tugger considered Jerrie's words. Why was he with Bomba? His love hadn't grown like a flower. It wasn't just there one day. She was beautiful and smart, but so were many queens. What was it about her that made him smile? Suddenly, he realized that she didn't. He always smiled when she was around, but he put that smile there, not her. He cared for her, but was it really love? 

He looked down at Etcetera again. He felt his stomach flutter and his lips curled into a smile. "It can't be possible," he said firmly. "I can't be into Cetty! She's just a kit!" but he knew that wasn't true. She was young, but not so much younger than he and she was beyond being a kitten. It didn't seem possible. It was like a joke, almost. Was he really falling for the girl that had screamed and fainted when he walked by? She was so unlike him. He was dark, moody, sarcastic and never serious about anything. She was cheerful, happy, bright, honest and open. He was shade, she was the sun. "Which is why I love her." he said softly. But did she love him? She used to, though all of the young queens had. Now they were older and no longer looked at him with starry eyes and lazy grins. Their adoration belonged to other toms. He was going crazy. He had to find out. 

He didn't want to attract attention. Spying another small rock, he shrugged and picked it up. It had worked with Jerrie. Aiming carefully, he sent it sailing towards Etcetera. This rock didn't hit its target. It landed close enough to her to attract her attention. Giving him a quizzical look, she left Pounce and climbed the rubbish pile.

"Tugger, do you think you could maybe come down to me next time? she panted.

"Sorry, Cetty. I wanted to talk alone."

She cocked her head. "Okay. What's up?"

He looked at her beautiful face and was suddenly at a loss for words. "Uh. . ."

"Yes?"

"How's Pounce?" he asked, then mentally yelled at himself. *How's, Pounce? You idiot!*

"Fine." she said slowly.

"Cetty, are you- I mean-oh, shit. Sorry!"

"I've heard worse. Ever hear Jerrie when he's mad? What are you trying to say?

"Have all of the cats your age paired off?"

"Most, I guess. I think Tumblebrutus and Electra are going to be a couple pretty quick, even though my brother is too much of a goon for El. Vickie and Misto are beyond just "cozy". Plato's been bringing mice and all sorts of trinkets to Jemi."

"What about you and Pounce?" 

"Oh, I don't know. " she said quickly. "It seems sensible and I like Pounce, but more like a brother. I think he sees me as a sister." she shrugged. 

"Is there someone you have your eye on?" he asked.

She blushed. "Oh, I don't know," she repeated. "Why?"

"Because. . . Heaviside help me."

"Tugger?" she leaned closer.

"Cetty, I. . ." 

"Are you all right?"

*Screw it* he thought and kissed her.

When they parted, her eyes were huge. "Tugger!"

"I took a gamble. Was I wrong?" he asked softly.

To his horror, she began sobbing.

"Oh shit, Cetty! I'm sorry! Just forget I did that!"

"No-"

"I'm such an idiot!"

"It's-"

"I just thought-"

"TUGGER! Would you shut up for a second?"

"Sorry."

"You don't understand, I've- for the longest-" she took a deep breath and started again. "I've always had it for you. Always. I eventually stopped being so blatant about it, but the feelings didn't go away. They changed to something deeper, less flighty." she waved her paws. "All of the others, Jemi, El, Vickie, they grew out of it, they fell for other toms. I just never felt that way for anyone else. I never dreamed you'd feel that way towards me! I mean, you and Bomba, you're the perfect match. She's beautiful and sexy and there's no way I could compete!" she began sobbing again.

"Cetty." he pulled her to him

She pushed him away. "You're not just screwing with me are you?" she demanded. "Because if you are-"

"No, Everlasting Cat, no." he touched her face gently. "Cetty, I've been thinking about this, about you, about us, for a while now. Bomba's great, but she doesn't make me feel like you do. You make me feel. . . joy."

"Tugger, I've been in love with you forever." 

He smiled. "Munkustrap and Jerrie were both half right." he said.

"Huh?"

"Munk told me that his love grew for Demi over time, and Jerrie told me that he just realized one day that he loved Teazer. My love for you has been growing for a while, I just realized it all of a sudden."

She relaxed in his arms and they stayed like that, watching the sun set. No more talking was needed just then. She was asleep and he was nearly there when he heard Bomba.

"Tugger?"

He turned and saw several emotions run through her face as she looked at him with Etcetera in his arms. Confusion, shock, anger, sadness, anger again. The red queen bared her teeth.

"What the hell, Tugger?"

Etcetera woke and saw Bombalurina. She shrank back, her eyes wide.

"Bombie," Tugger said slowly, moving towards her.

She jumped back. "Don't you dare! Is this why you've been avoiding me?" her eyes flashed like fire. "You've been spending you time with *her*? You weren't man enough to tell me? Is that it?"

"Bomba," Etcetera said hesitantly.

"You shut up you little-"

"Don't, Bomba!" Tugger yelled, jumping between the two queens.

Bombalurina just shook her head. "You bastard." she turned and ran down to the junkyard.

"Tugger, I. . ." he turned to the pale tabby. 

"Don't worry, love." he gave her a half smile and kissed her on the forehead. He turned and followed the furious queen.

She was too fast for him and had a head start. She darted into the drain pipe followed closely by her sister.

Munkustrap came running to Tugger. "What's going on? Why is Bomba crying?"

"Munk, I can't explain right now." he tried to get around the gray tabby. 

Demeter came flying out of the drain pipe.

"What the hell is this, Tugger? Bomba's going on about you and Etcy-"

"You and Etcy?" Munkustrap interrupted.

"Yes, him and Etcy!" Bombalurina came out of the pipe. "Seems the two of them have become rather close." 

"Ya did it, Tugga!" Mungojerrie yelled triumphantly.

"Shut up!" Bombalurina hissed.

"Bombie, please, let me explain," he pleaded.

"Don't ever call me 'Bombie' again! And I don't think there's much more to explain!" the red queen's shouts had attracted a crowd.

"Bomba, Tugger, what's all this about?" Munkustrap asked, stepping between the cats.

"It's about him and that little tramp!" Bomba pointed at Etcetera, snarling.

Etcetera, who had come down from the junk "cliff" shrank back. Electra, Jemima, Victoria and her brother ran to her as if to protect her from Bomba's harsh words.

"Don't blame Cetty for this! She did nothing!"

Bomba ignored him. "What's wrong, Tugger? What does she have that I don't? You'd take some hyper, half-grown kit over me? Or is she just a toy? Just a fling?"

"Stop it! Damn it, Bomba!" he yelled.

Her eyes filled with tears, her anger deflating. "Tugger. Why?"

He went to her, touching her paw. "Bomba, do you really love me?"

"Of course! How could you even ask that?"

"What do you love about me? When did you realize you loved me?"

"I. . ." she paused and looked at him, shaking her head.

"Everyone assumed we belonged together. We just assumed it too." he said gently. "I know that there's more to your heart. We've never been serious with each other. Just teasing and sarcasm. I don't make you as happy as you could be. I know that."

She shook her head again, her confused and angry. "I can't. . ." she turned and ran, leaving the junkyard. Demeter glared at Tugger, then followed her sister.

Tugger watched the queens go and realized the junkyard was very quiet. He turned slowly in a circle and saw many wide-eyed cats looking at him. Mungojerrie gave him a cat version of a thumbs up, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Rumpelteazer gave her mate a confused look.

"Eh. . ." he could think of nothing to say.

"Tugger, I think we should talk in private." Munkustrap said slowly.

"Yeah, okay. Cetty should come too."

"All right. Etcetera?"

Etcetera rose up, leaving the circle of friends that surrounded her.

Tugger explained everything as best he could to Munkustrap, his arm around Etcetera the whole time. Eventually, Munkustrap understood, hugged them both and wished them luck. Bombalurina didn't return for several days. The rest of the cats eventually warmed to them as a couple, Jerrie and Teazer first, then all the rest. Tumblebrutus spoke to Tugger, telling him if he ever, ever hurt his sister, he'd kill him and give his body to a pollicle. Tugger gave his word that he would never, never hurt Etcetera and then Tumblebrutus was fine as well.

Eventually, Bombalurina returned to the junkyard, asking to speak to Tugger alone.

"Bomba," he began, "I'm sorry."

"I know." she said slowly. "And I've been thinking. About what you said. Tugger, did you ever love me?"

"Yes, and I still do. Just not in that way."

"So, what, like a sister or something?"

"No, not exactly. Something more than that. Like a beautiful, wonderful queen I care very much about and want to be happy."

"I never loved you." she said blandly, startling him. "Not like that. I thought I did. But I've been thinking and talking to Demi. The way she loves Munkustrap, the way she feels about him, it's not like how I felt about you. At first, it was just fun, you know? You're sexy and a little dangerous and a lot like me. It seemed right. After a while, I told myself I was happy and in love." she sighed. "It still hurt, though. To find out like that."

"I know. I didn't mean for things to happen this way. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know." she was quiet for a moment. "I think that it'll be okay, though. I guess I'm sort of glad this got figured out before we found ourselves old, with grandchildren and unhappy. I think I would have grown to resent you. I don't want that. I want you to be happy. I want me to be happy."

"You'll be better off with out me," he said, with a slightly teasing smile. "I can be a real jerk."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, I know."

"Now you're biggest problem is gonna be keeping the other toms off you."

"Well, there's actually one. . ." she looked beyond him. He turned and saw her gaze was on Alonzo.

"Alonzo?"

"I don't know. He makes me smile. Really smile." as she spoke, she did smile, one of the most honest smiles Tugger had ever seen on her face. "I'm just gonna take my time." 

"So we're okay?"

"Yeah, eventually. It's gonna hurt for a little while I think."

"I understand."

"But I'd like us to be friends again. We make better friends than we do a couple. I'd like to be friends with Etcetera too, eventually."

"She'd like that. I'd like that."

She smiled and nodded. "All right then. I'd love to stay and chat, but there's a big wide world out there. And since I'm not tied down. . ." she winked and stood up. "Bye, tiger."

"Bye, Bomba." he watched her go, passing Alonzo with a sultry smile, and make her way to Cassandra, who sat with her brand new kits.

He went to meet Etcetera, who was under the chair. "I'm going to have to think of a different name." he mused to himself. "'Brooding place' doesn't fit it anymore."

~end~


End file.
